


Game of Noddy

by Amagifu



Series: Game Night [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Reclaimed, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amagifu/pseuds/Amagifu
Summary: Dealing with the hand dealt out.





	Game of Noddy

Strolling into the gaming room that acted as a refuge and a hotbed of information within Erebor, Blaine grinned and nodded a greeting to Nori, who promptly hopped to his feet and sauntered over to join her.

“Blaine, welcome back! Though, to be honest, I admit to being surprised to seeing you again so soon under my roof. I would have thought that trouncing Thorin at a game of Tables would have been sufficient amusement to tide you over.”

“Oh, it was! Possibly far more satisfying than I should let it be. But, my duties in the field necessitated me returning to Dale earlier than anticipated. And, since I am back in this area, how could I not visit my favorite establishment?”

Nori preened at that last comment and gave the forester a sidelong sly grin. “Might it also have anything to do with the owner of said establishment?”

”As surely as the sun casts a shadow, you incorrigible flirt. Besides, I wanted to see what sort of mischief your brother was causing.”

“What, Ori? Lass, I doubt he would recognize mischief if it crept up and pinched him in the arm.” 

Blaine snorted in amusement and gently poked the dwarf on the shoulder. “Unless it wore your face?”

“Hey, now! I don’t have to ‘creep’. I worked hard for this reputation.”

“Stop right there. The less I know, the better. Especially if Dwalin comes around asking.”

It was Nori’s turn to snort as he loosely crossed his arms. “Feh. I have that big lummox wrapped around my fingers.” He leaned sideways and murmured, “Details, Blaine, so many details I could give you. Would have you blushing down to your toes.”

“Hush, you. Besides, you know I meant Mother Dori. He loves his card games, no?”

“Oh, aye, though never remind him of such things as games of chance. Image to maintain, and all that.”

Chuckling, Blaine waved her partner into silence as they turned and ambled over to the corner where Balin and Dori sat. She leaned back against a nearby stone table, thumbs loosely hooked into her belt. Nori settled into a similar stance beside her. Together they watched the game of Noddy (“cribbage”, Bard had tried to correct her) stall as the the two players’ voices raised above the din of the hall.

“I am certain that was not your score.”

“Of course it was! Just because the cards you dealt happened to work in my favor this round, should not be such a cause for strife. between us”

“I was counting as you pegged your score, Dori.”

“Then, my dear dwarf, you counted incorrectly.”

“Dori…”

“Ahhh, Balin, this grumbling does not suit such a distinguished fellow as yourself, and admit it, it does you no good here. Swallow your pride and deal.”

Blaine’s eyebrows had practically disappeared into her hairline at the tone of Dori’s voice, cool as stone, lace over iron. She glanced over to the gambler and whispered, “Your brother is as ruthless as he is polite. That is a frightening combination.”

Nori’s eyes gleamed as he leaned towards her and loudly whispered, “He would never dare to admit it to anyone, but scheming and wiliness are hardly unique to me in my family, eh? We each just have our own methods.”

Dori glanced up from studying his new hand, leveling a flinty stare at Nori and easing the glare only slightly in Blaine’s direction, before his attention returned to the game before him.

“Maybe we should retreat?”

“Eh, that might be wise.”

Nori laid a hand on Blaine’s arm and guided her away from where the two dwarves continued their increasingly genteel bickering. With a shake of his head, he said, “Come on, Blaine, forget those two fusspots. Sit down and have a drink with me. Tell me about your latest venture into the north lands. Let me show you this new card game recently taught to me.”

“Nori…”

The dwarf laid a hand on his chest, his eyes merry as he feigned indignant affront. “Lass, your doubt wounds me. What possible harm could come from a friendly game between us?”


End file.
